


Zen bought clothes for Seven!!

by kazekunai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazekunai/pseuds/kazekunai
Summary: Looking Seven's closet while waiting Yoosung and Seven come back from hacker (Unknown)'s place, Zen just realized that Seven have too few clothes. *I'm sorry I suck at making summary*





	

After RFA party finished..

“Fiuhhhh, finally the party ended! Good work everyone!!!”, screamed Zen.  
“Yeah!!!”, said other RFA members in unison, except Jumin who smile contently.

  
“By the way, Seven", said Zen as he walking to Seven. "This is for you”,  as Zen said that a red gift appeared in Zen's hand and gave Seven that red gift.  
“Whoa, whoa, what is this??", said Seven as he inspected the red gift. "You don’t want give me a bomb because I love teasing you, right~~”, snickered Seven playfully.  
“No, of course not!!! Now, shut up and open the damn gift!!!”, said Zen as his face turned red.  
“Okay, okay~~~. No need to be agitated Zenny~, said Seven playfully as he unwrapped Zen's gift.

  
“Whoa, clothes!? Why?”, asked Seven as he finished opening the gift.  
With beet red face, Zen shouted, “Stop calling me Zenny!! Only MC can call me that! And beside I looking through your closet you only have 3 clothes your usual attire, 2 tuxedo and another than that is crossdressing costumes. So I b-”..  
“Owh, naughty Zenny looking in my closet~”, cut Seven as he faking embarrassed.  
“Agh, stop cutting my word!! And stop teasing me!!! So the point is the clothes I bought for you so you have more clothes than that!!! I know you are hacker but the clothes you have is too few!!!”, said Zen as he agitated.  
“Hahaha, why you have to be so kind?? But thank you so much”, said Seven with smile.  
“Because we are friend, duh”, answered Zen as he stared walking away from Seven.

_‘But people like me don’t deserved attention like this..’, said Seven in his mind._

“Hm? Do you say something, Seven?” ask Zen as he looked to Seven.  
“Just your feeling, hahaha. By the way, do you want cat keychain as thank you gift for giving me gift?”, said Seven playfully as he pulled out the cat keychain from his pocket.  
“Gyaaaaaah!! Put that off from me!!!! Seeing that only make me ha… ha… hachuuuuu!!!!~~”, shrieked Zen as he sneezing.  
“No wonder Jumin love teasing you so much~, you’re so much fun to tease Zenny~”,snickered Seven  
“Stop mentioning that trust fund kids.., achuuu~”, said Zen as he sneezing again.  
“You really indeed love torturing me”, wailed Zen as he run avoided Seven  
“Wait for me, Zenny~”, said Seven as he catching up with Zen  
And ended Seven and Zen run outside the party hall.

The rest RFA seeing them with laughter plastered on their face, and Jumin busy seeing cat keychain that held by Seven.  
‘It seems I have to make Elizabeth 3rd keychain so I can see her even when I go overseas”, said Jumin in his mind as the good idea sleeping to his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So.., this inspired when I click spaceship during Yoosung’s route which Zen in Seven’s room and Yoosung and Seven go to chase the hacker (Unknown)  
> The spaceship projecting Zen's thought about how Seven have too few clothes in his closet.  
> This is friendship so don’t hope any thing more than that guys~


End file.
